


Lost at the ball

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007), Unnatural History
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun’s newest book is part of the Library of Congress’s Halloween event and Smithson is watching the kids, until one gets lost anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at the ball

“Why are we here again?”

“We were in the museum after hours again, we almost destroyed three priceless artifacts and Uncle Bartlett was mad we got involved in uncovering a international smuggling ring, the one he told us to leave to the FBI,” Henry answered Jasper’s question.

“That was a rhetorical question,” Jasper said back as he looked at the large group of kids around them.

“It’s not that bad. We are getting paid for this after all. And kids are great,” Maggie said as she walked around the kids zone that had been created in Smithson for the “Library of Congress Get out and Read Series’ Mystery Ball”.

“Yeah for you. You _like_ kids. Me not so much,” Jasper added as he looked down at one of the older kids in the group that seemed to keep following him around, “don’t you want to play with the other kids? We’re about to start the read along.”

“Come on Jasper, he likes you,” Henry said with a smile as he dropped down to the kids level. “Hello I’m Henry, what is your name?”

“I’m Cody,” the child said. “Did you write a book too? Or did one of them write it?”

“What? We’re not writers,” Maggie answered as she joined Henry kneeling at the kid’s level.

“But Shaun said this _event_ was for writers. That’s why Uncle Zach and me are here. Who’s your writer?” Cody asked as he looked at the three. 

“Yeah, my mom said the same thing. Why are you here if you’re not with a writer?” One of the other kids asked as he joined the small group.

***

“I’ll be right back in a moment Shaun,” Zach said as he set his glass down on one of the trays being circulated by the waiters.

“No. You do not need to check on Cody again. He’s fine and I’m sure he’s having fun at the kid’s party,” Shaun told his lover while he reached out and draped his arm over Zach’s shoulders, stopping him from leaving again. “He wouldn’t have fun at this party and you won’t have any fun if you keep going back and forth between then.”

“It’s just....we’re in a strange city and he doesn’t know anyone-“

“And he’s not going to make any friends if you keep checking on him every 15 minutes,” Shaun said cutting Zach off. “And he will know someone before we go home. After we find your Uncle, he’s half the reason we’re here.”

“The main reasons we’re here is your book. It was great Shaun,” Zach countered. “But yeah, we’ll find him. He’s here somewhere. He is one of the Trustees.”

***

“The end,” Henry finished as he closed the book and looked at all the kids. “So what did you think of _The Halloween Tree_?”

“It was great,” one of the kids answered.

“I want my own Pumpkin.”

“Too scary,” called out one of the younger kids.

“Not everyone has to like the same books, everyone is different,” Henry said trying to break up the argument that was starting between some of the kids.

“That’s right, kiddos, I wouldn’t read half the stuff those geeks like to read,” Hunter cut in as he dropped onto on of the bean bag chairs set up for the kids.

“What are you doing here Hunter?” Jasper asked as he frowned at his fellow student.

“Ms. Emerdal wants a count of how many kids showed up. She’s planning something. So what’s the count?”

“We have14 kids Hunter, now leave and stop bothering us or the kids,” Maggie threw out as she and Jasper pulled Hunter up and pushed him out the door. As they disposed of him Henry looked around the room with a quizzical expression.

“Oh, guys, we have a problem,” Henry said as he looked at his friends.

“What’s the problem?” Jasper asked as she closed the door on Hunter.

“I only count 13 kids,” Henry said as he looked around the room at the kids again.

“What!? I know we had 14,” Maggie said as she grabbed the clip board with the list. “We do.” She added as she looked up.

“But Henry’s right, there are only 13 in the room.” Jasper said half in a panic.

“Cody left to go to the bathroom a couple chapters ago.” One of the kids said as she and all the others looked at the three.

“What? Why didn’t anyone say anything. You all knew no one was allowed to leave the room without one of us,” Jasper said in a panic as he looked around the room.

“Jasper, we’ll find him,” Henry told Jasper as he grabbed Jasper’s hand. “Maggie, you keep them together and we’ll find Cody.”

“Henry, Jasper, don’t leave me where alone with them…” Maggie called as the two disappeared down the hall leading toward the bathrooms.

***

“Well, well, if it isn’t my nephew. I’ve been looking forward to your visit. I haven’t seen you since…well since Clare passed. Letters just aren’t the same” Bryan said as he pulled Zach into a quick hug before he backed up.

“Yeah, that’s true but we both have responsibilities. How’s Jasper?” Zach asked changing the topic.

“He’s doing well, he’s in High School here so I try to keep an eye on him but he and Henry still get into trouble, Henry’s my other nephew,” Bryan answered as he saw the question forming. “But who is this? I have this feeling I should know your name,” he added as he turned to Shaun.

“Yeah, sorry Uncle Bryan. This is Shaun Anderson, He wrote _Behind Fall Gates_ ,” Zach told his Uncle, “and he’s my boyfriend.” He added.

“Then I’m double glad to meet you Mr. Anderson. I must say your book is one of the better ones here today,” Bryan Bartlett told Shaun as he shook his hand.

“Thank you Mr. Bartlett. That means a lot. It means a lot to even be invited to be part of an event like this,” Shaun answered with a smile.

“You’ve earned it, and call me Bryan, the same goes for you Zach, your 25 you don’t have to call me Uncle anymore.”

“Well if I can you Bryan you have to call me Shaun. So Zach has two cousins here? He only told me about one,” Shaun said as he gave Zach a look.

“I only knew about Jasper, I don’t know if I’ve met Henry?” Zach asked as he turned to Bryan.

“My sister travels all the time so he’s not around often, so I’m not sure if you’ve met or not. But he’s here now. You may have seen him or Jasper when you dropped Cody off at the kid zone.”

“I think it was a girl wasn’t it?” Shaun asked as he looked at Zach.

“Yes, she had dark hair and looked like she knew what she was doing,” Zach answered. 

“That would be Maggie, their friend. Why don’t we slip out and stop by. I should check on them and I would love to see Cody again. I haven’t seen him since he was...what just under two?”

“18 mouths, he’s 8 now. He’s doing great in school…”

Shaun just smiled as he followed the two down the hall toward the Kid Zone.

***

“Hello?” Cody called as he looked around trying to find out where he was. Trying to figure out where he had come from and how to get back.

Cody started walking down one of the halls, “Uncle Zach? Shaun?”

Cody didn’t notice the light footsteps behind him.

***

“Cody?” Jasper called down the Native American hall as he quickly stuck his head into each room until he reached the central hall that bisected the Museums. Off to his left he saw Henry stride out of the Prehistory hall. “Did you see him?”

“No, he does not seem to be in this wing of the Museum.” Henry answered as he looked around before he saw an open door. “Was the door leading to the Library open earlier?”

“No, the guests are all using the Central Court Yard, not the service hall. He’s going to get lost down there. I get lost down there,” Jasper panicked as he ran for the door with Henry right behind him.

***

“Maggie, I’d like you to meet Zach and Shaun,” Bryan introduced as the three entered the Kid Zone.

“Dean Bartlett, yes they’re Cody’s Dads. And why aren’t you all at the party having fun…and not here,” Maggie said with a bright smile.

“Well, Maggie I wanted to meet my nephew and wanted Jasper and Henry to meet their cousins,” Bryan answered as he looked around.

“Um, where is Cody?” Zach asked as he scanned the room for Cody.

“Cody, well he needed to run to the bathroom so Jasper took him and Henry is…grabbing something for the kids,” Maggie answered quickly. “So Cody is, they’re related? Getting in trouble does run in the family,” she added under her breathe.

“What was that?” Shaun asked as he smiled at Maggie.

“Oh nothing, but if you wait I’m sure that Jasper will be back with Cody in a few moments. I’m going to go check on the other kids,” Maggie said as she backed away and started texting on her phone in her pocket.

***

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Cody asked again as he turned around.

Somehow Cody had found himself in a large room filled with row after row of boxes, all stacked higher than he was tall. He had just wanted to look around and now he couldn’t find his way back…he couldn’t even find the door to the room again.

“Hello? Can someone help me?” He called again.

Then he heard it. Foot steps. “Hello? Is someone there?” he yelled as he ran for the sound. He ran around corners and down rows as fast as he could until he ran right into him and fell back to the ground.

Cody looked up to see a tall elderly man dresses in a policeman’s uniform. “We’ll hello there. I don’t think you’re supposed to be here, are you young man?” the man said.

“No…I’m lost,” Cody said as he took the policeman’s offered hand, “can you help me?”

“I believe so. I remember some students from that school upstairs trying to find someone down here. I think it may have been you they were looking for,” the Officer told Cody as he started leading him through the maze of boxes.

“I shouldn’t have left the way I did, should I?” Cody said as he looked down at his feet.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” the man said kindly.

***

“What’s taking so long? The bathrooms aren’t that far away,” Bryan demanded of Maggie after he and the other two had been waiting for about ten minutes.

“Is something wrong? Cody’s okay isn’t he, Shaun,” Zach asked his worry growing with each word.

“Relax Zach,” Shaun said as he pulled Zach into a hug, “I’m sure everything’s fine. This is a school I’m sure they didn’t lose Cody,” he added with a smile as he turned to look at Maggie, “right?”

“Right, I’m sure it’s nothing, maybe Cody wanted to look at one of the exhibits on the way back, they don’t know you’re here waiting after all,” Maggie reassured them as she texted as quickly as she could.

***

“Okay Jasper. I thought I had learned the basics of text language but I have no idea what Maggie’s saying,” Henry sighed as he handed his phone to Jasper.

“Doesn’t she know where’re busy right now?” Jasper said as he took the phone. “Yeah this isn’t text-speak, it’s misspelled text speak. Okay...something about cousins and killing…and something about a boyfriend helping…” Jasper looked at the phone for a minute puzzled.

“Well cousins would be us, and the boyfriend must be with Cody….you don’t think someone’s trying to pick Cody up?” Henry asked.

“Yes, yes I do and his mom and boyfriend are going to kill us. We have to move faster,” Jasper said as he started half running down the halls testing the doors for an unlocked one Cody might have gone through. “Maggie can only stall so long.”

“Wait…didn’t two guys drop Cody off? I can’t remember the names…” Henry added as he moved to keep pace with Jasper.

“Great, two guys to kill us faster…at least guys will just kills us, mothers….mothers are really scary.”

“Fathers can be frightening as well Jasper.”

“It’s not the daddy bear they warn-“

“Wait, stop talking,” Henry cut in as he froze right next to a door.

“What is it?” Jasper asked after a few seconds.

“I hear a kid’s voice,” Henry said as he pulled open the door. “This way.”

***

“We’ll I do believe the students that are looking for you are almost here Cody,” The Officer said as he led Cody around on last corner till they could see the open door leading into a hall. Next to the door Henry and Jasper were looking around trying to find to source of Cody’s voice

“I can see them!” Cody exclaimed happily as he saw Jasper and Henry just as the two saw him.

“Cody!” they yelled as they both started running to Cody.

“You shouldn’t walk away like that, you can get lost down here,” Jasper cried in a panic, “your dads would have killed us.”

“Uncle Zach would never hurt anyone,” Cody defended his uncle, “and I’m okay I had help,” he added as he pulled on the officers coat sleeve. “Thank you.”

“Yes. Thank you very much Sir. Are you heading back up to the main floors?” Henry asked.

“No thanks needed. Helping to find lost kids is all part of the job. And no I need to finish my patrol. I’ll let you two get him back to his family,” The officer said with a smile as he turned to walked back toward the other end of the storage room.

“We have got to get you back up stairs little guy, or we are going to be in so much trouble,” Jasper said as kneels down before Cody, “hey short legged guy, want to ride piggy back? It would be way faster?”

“Yay, I love piggy back rides but Shaun said I’m getting too big,” Cody explained as he climbed onto Jasper’s back.

“Oh…I wonder why he thinks that,” Jasper said as he struggled to stand with Cody on his back. “Okay no problem. Quick, back to the Kid Zone.”

“Jasper, did you notice anything odd about that guys’ uniform?” Henry asked as he looked at the doorway man had disappeared into.

“It’s was a bit out of date but he’s old, he probably just liked it, Cody watch your head.”

***

“Maggie, it’s been almost 20 minutes and since you keep typing on your phone I have to guess that Jasper and Henry know that Zach’s here for Cody so what it is?” Bryan whispered to Maggie as they watched Zach and Shaun playing with some of the other children as they waited.

“Dean Bartlett, I haven’t been typing-” Maggie started before she was cut off.

“Maggie, I run a school. I know what it looks like when someone’s texting in their pocket. Where are they, and more importantly why aren’t they here?” He added pointing to the ground.

“Dean, well the thing is,” Maggie started before she looked up and saw them, “they’re right here, back from the bathroom,” she said loudly.

“Right, we didn’t know you were waiting for us Dad or we wouldn’t have stopped at show the little guy here the Museum,” Jasper said as he lowered Cody to the floor.

“Uncle Zach, Shaun,” he shouted as he ran over to the two men.

“You showered him the Museum? That’s your story?” Bryan asked as he looked at them.

“He did see a lot of the Museum Uncle Bryan,” Henry said with a smile.

“Come and meet your cousin you two, we’ll talk more about it later,” Bryan said, “Zach, Shaun. This is my son Jasper and my other nephew Henry.”

“I’m Zach, this is Shaun, my boyfriend, he’s one of the writers here tonight. And you already know Cody. Did you know they’re family Cody,” Zach asked as he played with Cody’s hair.

“Hey,” Cody said as he slipped away from Zach’s hand, “They’re family?”

“Yeah, we’re family?” Jasper asked surprised.

“Well I’m an only child and Mom only had one sibling so…Aunt Clare?” Henry asked as he looked at Zach then Bryan before looking at Jasper.

“Mom…Aunt Sarah, she died right before Mom didn’t she. I remember we flew to LA,” Jasper said as he looked at Henry then his dad.

 

“Yeah. That was the last time we met. You were nine I think,” Zach said in a low voice as he reached a hand around Shaun.

“I remember you, you almost always had a baby in your arms and Mom held him but wouldn’t let me. Every time you put him down this blond would pick him up…you’ve gotten big.” Jasper said as he looked at Cody.

“Yeah kids grow. They do it all the time,” Zach laughed as he watched the two. 

“Blond, Jeanne?” Shaun whispered to Zach.

“No she wasn’t around that week. It would have been Tori. Without her or Gabe…” Zach tailed off as he leaned into Shaun.

“Well let’s focus on happier times, you two never did say how you met. Was it because of your art work? I know it’s been on a few book covers,” Bryan asked.

“And you could be on a few more if you’d let me help more,” Shaun happily complained.

“I want to do it on my own,” Zach told Shaun, again. “And no, Shaun’s my best friends brother. We met through him”

“What kind of art do you do?” Henry asked as he looked at over the two.

“I paint most of the time but I also do a lot of drawing. I’ve done the artwork for a handful of books which isn’t bad since I’m still in school.”

“I do hate to cut this short but we need to get back to the Ball. We’re being asked for,” Bryan said as he checked his phone. ”You’re still in town tomorrow so why don’t you come over to the house. We can spend more time talking then. After I’ve done some talking of my own,” he added as he looked at his Son and younger nephew.

“That sounds like a great plan, we’ll see you later Codester, Jasper, Henry,” Shaun said as he followed Bryan back out of the Kids Zone.

“Don’t given them any trouble Cody,” Zach added just before he to walked out the door.

“What?! Now he tells him…” Jasper said exasperated.

“What took you so long? You so owe me,” Maggie said as she slapped Jasper on the shoulder.

“We couldn’t find him. We wouldn’t have if that Police Officer hadn’t found him first,” Henry explained.

“That Police? All the security for the event is being covered by the museum security and you can’t get them mixed up with police,” Maggie told them.

“But Henry’s right he was with the police, he had a uniform and everything, it may have been out of date but it’s an old guy so-“ Jasper said until he was cut off.

“Very funny. You almost had me going too. Old guy, uniform. Nice try but I don’t believe in ghosts. Not even the ‘local’ one,” Maggie scoffed as she walked away.

“Ghost?” Jasper and Henry said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> See more than just books at the Library of Congress. This library is said to be haunted by a deceased police officer who helps those who've gotten lost in the stacks. Those who have visited the library also report mysterious banging in the hallways and doors opening by themselves.


End file.
